Two Fathers?
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Second Thoughts sequel. Van Rook raises Argost's daughter alone until his return. Will Argost ever learn to be a good father?


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

TWO FATHERS?

Van Rook was still shocked after witnessing Argost slapping his daughter and departing from his home. He continued to hold the toddler for a few more minutes before placing her under the small blanket. *You shouldn't blame your baby for your wife's death, Argost.  
It just happened* he thought. He glanced at the attic floor and considered sleeping on it again until he remembered the empty bed. He took one last look at her and went downstairs.

The Russian smiled at the sight of the small bed. He entered the tiny bedroom.  
He got under the blanket and closed his eyes. ''This is much better than the attic!'' he whispered. His smile was still there as he rubbed his face against the pillow. ''This cushion is so soft!'' he stated.

Leonidas remained asleep for two hours until he opened his eyes at a snail's pace.  
He almost screamed when he saw Argost's fanged face and yellow eyes. He sat up and stared at the scowling man. ''Why are you in my bed?'' the long-haired father inquired.  
''You walked out of your house! What are you doing here?'' the Eastern European whispered.

Argost pointed at the window. ''Do you hear the rain and thunder?'' he asked.  
Van Rook started to nod. ''Perhaps I didn't feel like sleeping in the attic again!'' he said.  
''I see!'' the old man muttered while frowning. ''Are you going to stay?'' he heard Leonidas ask.

He began to shake his head back and forth. ''Like I said, I'm only here because of the horrible weather!'' he spoke. A cruel smile formed on his skeletal face. ''Was the little brat crying?'' he wanted to know. Leonidas seemed very surprised. ''What?! No. The floor happened to be uncomfortable!'' he answered.

Vincent looked a little skeptical until he smiled. He placed his white hands together.  
''Can you do me a favor, Leonidas?'' he asked in a sweet tone. The dark-haired man seemed uncertain. ''What is it?'' he muttered. ''GET OUT OF MY BED!'' the other man shrieked.

Van Rook was about to say something yet didn't because of Argost's daughter's cries.  
He sighed before getting out of bed. He frowned when Vincent got under the blanket.  
''At least my horrible daughter did something right for once! Now go sleep in the attic like you're supposed to!'' the widower spoke. His yellow eyes became wide when the Russian dragged him by the pale hand!

''WE are going to check on her! You're still her birth father and she needs you'  
''You're the one who offered to raise her. She is your problem now!'' the widower said.  
The black-haired man seemed thoughtful. ''That is true, but you can't flee from your problems,'' he said.

Tears formed in Argost's eyes. ''She killed my wife!'' he sobbed. ''She didn't mean to! Besides, you can't hold a grudge forever!'' Leonidas Van Rook stated. ''I've been holding one for two years. I am certain I can keep going!'' the old man spoke.

The Eastern European continued to drag him against his will. He went up the attic stairs before opening the door. The sight of the crying toddler almost broke his heart.  
Argost turned his head. ''I can't bear to see her!'' he whispered. More tears left his eyes.

''Is it because she is sad?'' Van Rook wished to know. ''No. It's because I still can't stand her!'' Vincent Vladislav Argost admitted. *She is also too horrible to look at!  
I shrieked when my spouse brought her into this world!* he thought. He refused to see her wet eyes, exposed teeth, etc. Leonidas placed him in front of his body.

The toddler ceased crying when she saw her frightened father. She approached him very slowly before hugging his legs. His terrified expression became one of curiosity.  
''Are you apologizing for killing your mother?'' he inquired. He turned his head and observed Van Rook's scowl. ''Maybe she is glad to see you?'' the Russian muttered.

The widower began to shrug. ''Would your wife approve of you hitting your child'  
he heard him ask. He turned around again and looked very hurt. ''What kind of question is that?'' he hissed. ''Answer it!'' the dark-haired man insisted. He viewed him looking down at the floor.

Argost shook his head back and forth at a snail's pace. ''What would she think if she knew you abandoned your family?'' he heard him inquire. ''That's enough!'' he snapped.  
He continued to scowl before literally turning his back on his daughter. She released his long legs. ''Why am I not surprised?'' Leonidas muttered before picking her up and holding her in his muscular arms.

He followed the widower to his bedroom and watched him sit on his bed. He viewed him crying in his white hands. *Is he weeping because he thinks he ''disappointed'' his late spouse?* he thought. He saw Argost's wet face when he looked up. He seemed confused while observing him stretching his arms. He finally smiled and gave his child to him.

Argost continued to weep as he embraced and kissed her. ''I'm so sorry!'' he sobbed.  
*I'm glad I got through to him. I'll still help him raise her* Van Rook thought.  
The disfigured girl returned her crying parent's affection. ''I love you, Daddy'' she whispered while kissing him.

THE END 


End file.
